Vacances d'été
by Hysope
Summary: C'est les vacances, une pause avant l'université. Georges et Nora sont au Brésil avant l'arrivée du bébé, Edwin et Lizzie dans la même colonie et Marti chez sa mère. C'est peut-être l'occasion que Derek attendait. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce Truman!
1. songe éphémère

Etait-ce à lui qu'elle souriait, ou pensait-elle encore à son Truman, se demanda-t-il. D'une certaine façon, il aurait aimé que ce soit lui qui occupe ses pensées, lui qui la fasse sourire. Ce Truman French ne la méritait pas, c'était certain. Elle aurait été tellement mieux avec lui, même si cela allait contre tous ses principes. Il secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ces idioties. N'y arrivant pas, il murmura une vague excuse à Casey, et se rua dans sa chambre. Il ne remarqua pas le regard de sa demi-sœur, comme il n'entendit pas son soupir.

Une fois enfermé dans son antre, la musique à fond, allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, il laissa divaguer son esprit. Il songea à son sourire, à l'envie qu'il avait d'écraser ses lèvres dessus. Ce baiser aurait sans doute la douceur de l'échec, mais il n'aurait pas le goût de la douleur qui l'accompagne si souvent. En parlant de goût, quel était celui de ses lèvres ? Celui des fraises, dont elle est si friande ? Ou juste celui de Casey ? Il imagina le fantôme illusoire de sa demi-sœur qui encerclait son cou avec ses bras, enroulait ses jambes autour des siennes. Il sentit presque la douceur de ses cheveux sous ses doigts quand il essaya de saisir sa taille. C'est alors que quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, faisait s'évaporer le rêve. Et l'objets des ses _obsessions _fit irruption dans sa chambre et éteignit la radio. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, encore à moitié dans son fantasme, pensant à son corps parfait, qu'il avait admiré une nuit, dans son album de photos de danse. Pour une fois, il avait remercié le créateur de ces tenues de les avoir fait aussi succinctes.

Enfin, il se rendit compte que son absence de réaction l'intriguait. Alors il s'approcha d'elle et il passa son bras dans son dos pour rallumer la radio. Il en profita pour baisser le son. Puis il osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux. Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion, à part son regard, légèrement fixe et troublé. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer, heureux de savoir qu'il provoquait quelque chose chez elle. En désignant la radio, il lui demanda :

-Satisfaite ?

-Parfaitement, répondit-elle avant de partir presque en courant, les joues rosies.


	2. le démon de la cuisine

Merci à Chouchou.S, à fjudy et à Caroooo pour leurs reviews très gentilles. Voici la suite, légèrement pour longue que le chapitre précédent. Il de fortes chances pour que le prochain parle des vacances de Lizzie et d'Edwin, puis on repasera en POV Derek. Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Casey.

* * *

Casey avait souvent l'impression qu'une sorte d'ange gardien veillait sur elle. Sauf qu'il était plutôt un démon. Et son protecteur démoniaque la protégeait des autres avec des méthode particulière pour faire d'elle son souffre-douleur personnel. Mais c'était un beau démon, à quel il arrivait d'être gentil. Elle l'aimait bien, son démon de demi-frère, et elle n'était plus vraiment surprise par ce qu'il inventait pour lui pourrir la vie. Et faire ce genre de choses était bien son genre. Il n'aimait pas vraiment beaucoup Truman. Elle trouva Derek dans la cuisine, face à une glace au chocolat qu'il recouvrait minutieusement de chantilly et qu'il allait sans doute finir en trois coups de cuillère. A son arrivée, il reposa la bombe de crème et la fixa avec ce regard qui lui donnait envie de lui faire un câlin au lieu de l'engeuler. Elle se reprit.

-Derek ! Tu as dit à Truman que je n'étais pas libre ce soir ! Pourquoi ?

-Voyons voir… D'abord, c'est un con. Donc tu n'as rien à faire avec lui. Ensuite, je l'aime pas, et j'ai pas envie qu'il vienne souiller l'atmosphère de la maison. Et enfin, j'ai envie de jouer à un jeu vidéo ce soir, j'ai besoin d'un adversaire.

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui.

-Parfait.

Casey saisit la bombe de crème chantilly que Derek avait laisser à sa portée, et visa son visage, vidant tout le contenu de la bouteille en direction de son demi-frère. Celui-ci, prit totalement par surprise, ne pensa même pas à répliquer. Enfin, au début. Un instant après, il lançait sa glace vers elle, mais, aveuglé par la crème fouettée, il la manqua. Calmée, Casey ajouta :

-Il est peut-être pas toujours très intelligent, mais c'est mon copain, et ton avis ne compte absolument pas. Et tu n'as qu'à jouer tout seul ! Et tu es vraiment ridicule avec le visage plein de crème, on dirait une glace géante.

-Je fais sa pour te protéger, pauvre petite innocente ! Ce mec est comme Scott, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il veut .

-Je sais, oui. Mais qui te dis que ce n'est pas ce que je veut aussi ?

Elle se leva pour partir, mais quand elle passa devant lui, il la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna pour être face à lui. Son regard semblait traverser son cerveau, lire toutes ses pensées. Il allait comprendre… Gênée, elle fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête pour échapper à ses yeux scrutateurs. De sa main libre, elle caressa la joue de son demi-frère, suris, récoltant ainsi de la chantilly qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Pour expliquer son comportement étrange, elle murmura :

-Faut pas gâcher.

Il la lâcha, totalement scié. Il mit sa main sur son visage, la où sa main l'avait frôlé. Elle en profita pour fuir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, les joues rouges . Si elle s'était écoutée, ce n'est pas de sa main dont elle se serait servie, mais directement de sa langue.


	3. dans le train

Au départ, la seule raison qui le poussait à soutenir son père dans ses projets de remariage, c'était la perspective d'avoir des sœurs qui pourraient peut-être le protéger ou au moins, détourner l'attention de Derek. Sur ce point, Casey avait été parfaite. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était :

Que Casey, malgré tous leurs différents, ressemblait, sur certains points, énormément à Derek, que sur les autres, elle le complétait, et qu'ils paraissaient liés par un accord tacite qui les forçait à rendre la vie de leurs cadets totalement impossible.

Qu'il trouve en Lizzie une alliée, une amie. Sa meilleure amie.

C'est pour cela que quand cette drôle de fille s'était mis à le poursuivre pour qu'il sorte avec elle, c'est à Lizzie qu'il avait demandé de l'aide. C'était aussi parce que c'était la seule personne qu'il connaissait dans ce train. Alors, quand Pansy l'avait retrouvé encore une fois, c'est dans le compartiment de sa demi-sœur qu'il était parti se cacher en courant plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru. Quand il arriva enfin, totalement essoufflé et recouvert de poussière, les planques qu'il avait trouvé n'étant pas d'une grande propreté, Lizzie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son hilarité redoubla quand elle entendit les cris de Pansy.

-Aide-moi, vite ! La supplia Edwin.

Elle se leva et lui montra le dessous de la banquette, sous laquelle il se glissa en vitesse. Elle se rassit de manière à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible pour les personnes qui arrivaient du couloir. Il était temps, car le nouveau cauchemar d'Edwin pointa le bout de son nez.

-T'aurais pas vu un garçon brun passer en courant ?

Lizzie hocha la tête négativement. Heureusement, elle était seule dans le compartiment, les autres filles étant toutes parties, certaines aux toilettes, d'autres chercher à manger au wagon-restaurant, malgré l'interdiction des animateurs. Ainsi, personne n'avait vu Edwin arriver. Suspicieuse, la fille jeta un coup d'oeil sous le siège. Ayant trouvé Edwin, elle le tira par la chemise pour le faire sortir. Il faisait si pitoyable que Lizzie eût pitié de lui.

-Laisse-le tranquille ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi, espèce de menteuse ? Demanda Pansy, moqueuse.

-Parce que… parce que… parce que c'est mon copain !

Lizzie avait dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête. Se rendant compte, un peu trop tard, du sens de ses paroles, elle sentit ses joues la brûler. Elles devaient être écarlate. Edwin la regardait, éberlué. La fille bizarre se tourna vers lui, l'air triste, presque au bord des larmes. Il devint blême.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Pansy. C'est vraiment ta copine ?

Il hocha la tête, presque triste pour elle. Elle lança une vague excuse, puis partit en courant. Edwin se tourna vers Lizzie, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ton copain, ah bon ?

Lizzie lui donna un coup de poing pas très convaincant dans l'épaule, mais il continuait à sourire.

-Tu frappes vraiment comme une, fille, tu sais.

-C'est normal, parce que, même si tu n'as pas l'air au courant, j'en suis une, répliqua-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

-Oh mais ça, je le sais bien.

Un silence gêné envahit peu à peu le compartiment. Enfin, les nouvelles amies de Lizzie furent de retour. En voyant Edwin, elles lancèrent un regard interrogateur à Lizzie. Il se chargea de répondre à leur question informulée.

-Je suis son copain.

Elle le regarda d'un drôle d'air, puis le prit par le bras pour sortir du compartiment. Une fois à bonne distance, elle se retint d'hurler difficilement et chuchota, de peur qu'on l'entende :

-Pourquoi tu leur as dit ça ? Maintenant elle vont croire que je suis avec toi et elle voudront plus en démordre !

-Pour ma propre survie. Réfléchis : si la fille qui voulait sortir avec moi se rend compte qu'on n'a pas l'air d'un… couple (à ce mot, ils prirent tous les deux un air dégoûté) elle va comprendre qu'on lui a menti et elle va chercher à se venger. De moi, comme de toi. Tu comprends ?

-Ce n'est pas idiot… Lizzie parut pensive un instant. On fait semblant pendant le séjour, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça !

Ils se sourirent, un sourire dont Derek aurait pût être fier. Jusqu'à ce que Lizzie pense à quelque chose.

-Me dis pas qu'il va falloir qu'on s'embrasse !

Ils eurent tous les deux l'air horrifiés.


	4. traitrise

Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir (ami du soir, espoir( c'est le soir, je suis bizarre, c'est normal (ça en fait des parenthèses, non?(5 pour être exacte))))) ,

Alors je vais commencer par remercier les lecteurs (surtout ceux qui laissent des reviews^^) Et par m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté tous les jours. Vous remarquerez tout de même que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres.

Petites précisions: Je suis fan de Semily, malgré la grande rareté de ce couple. C'est pour cela qu'il y en ici. Et je ne suis pas fière du passage Emily/Sam/Derek.

Enfin, bonne lecture!

* * *

Dès leur première rencontre, Derek s'était rendu compte de trois choses d'une importance capitale dans sa relation avec sa toute nouvelle demi-sœur. D'abord, que Casey s'énervait très facilement. Ensuite, qu'il était limite jouissif de l'énerver. Et qu'enfin, qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de le faire chaque jour. Ce matin-là ne faisait bien sûr pas exception. Et il était plutôt fier de son idée.

-Derek ! Donne moi la clef de mon placard. Tout de suite !

-Bonjour Case. Bien dormi ? Jolie chemise de nuit.

-La Clef Tout De Suite ! Grogna-t-elle.

-La clef ? Bien sûr, il suffisait de demander. Tiens, la voila. Et, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre, Casey, ta mère ne t'as jamais appris à dire « s'il te plait » et « merci » ? Grave lacune dans ton éducation.

-Tu as de la chance, le menaça-t-elle, j'ai autre chose à faire. Sinon j'aurais été m'habiller et ça aurait été ta fête.

-Cool… Mais t'es pas obligée d'aller t'habiller.

-Abruti, dit-elle en fermant la porte. Mais Derek eu le temps d'apercevoir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Sourire qui, il le savait bien, allait s'effacer dans quelques secondes pour laisser la place à une expression pleine de colère, qui rendait, à ses yeux, Casey encore plus belle.

-Derek !

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait !

-Un problème ? Tu n'étais pas censée aller te changer ?

-Oui il y a un problème. Toi ! Où sont mes vêtements ?

-Alors ça, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est toi qui t'en occupe, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi.

-Mon œil, oui ! Si tu n'y as pas touché, explique-moi pourquoi il n'y a plus que mes sous-vêtements dans mon armoire ? Alors rends les moi !

-Pas envie.

-Tu es un beau salaud, quand tu veux. Donne moi de quoi m'habiller. Maintenant !

-D'accord.

Il se leva, ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et prit dedans un T-shirt et un pantalon. Puis il s'approcha de Casey, au point d'être un peu trop près au goût de la jeune fille, qui, comme un réflexe, leva le visage. Il lui tendit les vêtements, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir déçue, elle qui s'attendait à un peu plus. Pour cacher son trouble, elle regarda les habits qu'il lui avait donnés.

-Eh ! Ils sont à toi !

-Oui. Et je ne te rendrait pas les tiens tout de suite. Tu peux tous essayer, tu ne les auras pas aujourd'hui.

Elle partit en bougonnant, mais quand ils croisèrent dans la cuisine, elle portait les fringues qu'il lui avait passé. Il ne pût s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne, vêtue ainsi. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Casey courût ouvrir. Derek, de la cuisine, l'entendit saluer l'arrivant.

-Truman !

Il soupira. Une des seules personnes capables de gâcher sa joie venait d'envahir sa maison, son espace vital. D'ici à ce qu'il vienne lui dire bonjour en plus… Il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes, saisit sa veste, et annonça à la cantonade qu'il allait chez Emily. Il ne vit malheureusement pas Casey pâlir, comme il ne la vit pas se ruer sur le téléphone dès que la porte se referma sur lui. Malheureusement. Cela lui aurait peut-être permis de se préparer à ce qu'il allait voir. Mais il ne vit rien de tout cela, et alla innocemment rendre visite à sa voisine. Un garçon peu bien aller voir sa copine, n'est-ce pas ? Et normalement, il ne la trouve pas dans l'entrée, en train d'embrasser un autre garçon. Son (maintenant ancien) meilleur ami. Normalement.

-Derek, s'écria Emily en se décrochant (c'est le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Derek pour décrire son geste) de Sam. Tu… tu es déjà là ?

-Comment ça, « déjà » ? Et depuis quand ça dure, votre petit manège ?

-Derek, dit Sam, avec un calme artificiel. On va tout expliquer.

-Toi, je ne veux plus que tu m'adresse la parole. Mon meilleur ami… Et bah c'est beau, l'amitié ! Alors, depuis combien de temps ? Une semaine, deux ? Et comment vous saviez que j'arrivais ? Casey… C'est Casey qui vous a prévenus, pas vrai ?

-Trois jours. Et maintenant tu vas t'arrêter. Tu sais très bien que tu ne m'as jamais aimée comme j'aurais voulu à un moment. Tu voulais juste oublier cette fille. Tu le sais, Sam le sais et je le sais. J'aime ton meilleur ami, il m'aime aussi, tu devrais être heureux pour nous.

-Je devrais.

Il le fait beau, et le soleil, de là-haut, semble se foutre de sa gueule. Il préférerait qu'il pleuve à verse, tiens, pour qu'il hurler, pleurer sa rage tranquille. Traîtres. Tous des traîtres. Ca fait mal, de se dire que les gens sur lesquels vous comptez, même sans en avoir tout à fait conscience, peuvent vous tromper, vivre leur vie en se décrochant de la votre. Ca fait mal. Très mal. Beaucoup trop.

Alors quand il rentre enfin chez lui, il est dans une colère bien plus noire que la nuit. Parce qu'aucune étoile ne brille, que la lune est couchée dans sa nuit à lui. Sa rage est telle qu'il en oublie toutes ses résolutions, qu'il fait ce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais faire. Casey est assise sur le canapé, seule. Truman a disparu, et en fait, il s'en fout totalement. Elle leva les yeux, le regarda en face. Elle savait qu'il savait et il le savait. Elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire et n'esquissa même pas un mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Au contraire, elle sembla se rapprocher de lui, comme pour hâter le moment. Son visage semblait dire : « plus vite on commence plus vite on finit ».

Alors il empoigna sa tête, ses mains serrées sur ses joues, la força à se lever, et elle suivit le mouvement qu'il lui imposait, comme hypnotisée. A moins que ce soit lui qui l'était. Peu lui importait. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, força avec sa langue le barrage de ses lèvres dans un baiser rempli de sa fureur, de toute la frustration qu'il avait engrangée en en trois longues années.

-Casey ?

Elle le repoussa enfin, ce qu'il attendait depuis le début, quand il s'était rendu compte de la grosse erreur qu'il venait de faire. Elle se tourna vers Truman, totalement tétanisé. Il n'attendit pas ses explications, et partit, presque en courant. Elle se tourna vers lui, qui souriait comme un dément. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette en colère, elle lui dit juste :

-Si tu voulait te venger, le meilleur moyen n'était pas de briser mon couple.

Et puis elle partit, n'entendant pas la réponse murmurée par Derek.

-Je sais.

Il soupira, et puis il se décida à appeler la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à se comprendre.

-Allo, Marti ?


	5. Pari

Quand Casey se réveilla, elle ne se souvint pas immédiatement de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle aurait préféré l'oublier totalement. Est-ce qu'on la croirait, si elle prétendait être amnésique ? Bêtement, elle en doutait. Il l'avait _embrassée _! Et elle avait _répondu _! Elle avait carrément oublié son copain, maintenant ex-copain, alors qu'il était dans la pièce à côté, pour se faire embrasser par son imbécile de demi-frère. Et elle avait _aimé_ ça ! A se demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Elle soupira, puis décida de se prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Et pour décider comment elle allait se conduire avec l'autre.

Quand enfin elle arrêta l'eau, après une douche de plus d'une demi-heure, elle n'avait toujours pas décider que faire. Lui parler, l'ignorer, se conduire normalement ? A la place de sa chemise de nuit, qu'elle avait posé sur le panier de linge sale (fermé, le panier) se trouvait des vêtements. Une chemise à lui et un short à elle. Il était entré pendant qu'elle se lavait ! Soudain, elle se prit à penser qu'il aurait pût la rejoindre sous la douche et… Elle tourna à fond le bouton d'eau froide et mit sa tête sous le robinet du lavabo.

Enfin, elle respira à fond, puis se décida à aller affronter l'ennemi, ou plutôt, Derek. Première étape, la cuisine. Il était tranquillement installé, face à un bol plein. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis replongea aussi sec le nez dans ses céréales. Elle haussa les épaules, puis se dirigea vers les fraises, et prit la crème chantilly dans le frigo. Pendant un bon bout de temps, rien ne brisa le silence à part les bruit de mastication de Derek. Et puis, Casey se décida à parler enfin :

-Tu pourrais me rendre mes vêtements, maintenant ?

Il releva les yeux, la cuillère pleine et à mi-chemin entre son bol et sa bouche. Il la reposa, se leva et s'approcha, jusqu'à ce que même pas un mètre ne les sépare. Elle frémit. Il lui fit alors son sourire particulier se pencha vers elle et demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai besoin.

-Pourtant tu es habillée, dit-il en s'approchant encore un peu plus.

-Recule. Je te rappelle que je te dois déjà une gifle. Tu en veux deux pour faire le compte ?

-Hier, tu as répondu.

-Tu te trompes. Tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible que tu le crois.

-Vraiment ? Je te paris que d'en moins de trois minutes, tu m'embrasses.

-Tu rêves. Mais je tiens le pari.

-Bien.

Il continua à avancer, l'obligeant à reculer. Elle se retrouva bloquer contre le mur, sans pouvoir bouger, car il avait encerclé sa taille avec ses mains.

-Laisse moi partir !

-Embrasse moi d'abord.

-Pas avant la fin des trois minutes. Je ne veux pas perdre.

-Tu es sûre, murmura-t-il. Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre son oreille.

-Certaine.

-Embrasse moi maintenant et je te dirais où sont tes vêtements.

-Tu sais très bien que je sais que tu mens.

-Vraiment ? murmura-t-il à son oreille. Il en profita pour en mordiller délicatement le lobe.

-Derek.

-Hum ?

-Je te dois déjà une gifle. Alors arrête ça.

-Pas envie.

-Si je t'embrasse, tu me laisseras tranquille ?

il releva le visage, la regardant dans les yeux. Ceux de Casey brillaient, ses joues étaient roses, son souffle court. Il sourit.

-Peut-être, si tu le fait bien. Et avant la fin du pari.

Elle soupira, puis prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage. Elle s'approcha encore plus, collant son corps contre le sien. Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit encore plus quand elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, et il en profita pour raffermir sa prise sur sa taille. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux, légèrement humide, et ça n'allait certainement pas suffire à Derek. Elle enroula les jambes autour des siennes, prenant appui contre le mur pour garder son équilibre. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, frôlant la langue de son demi-frère de la sienne, les mêlant totalement. Il descendit ses mains sous ses fesses. Elle s'en servit comme d'un siège, montant encore plus haut ses jambes. Il la porte comme cela jusqu'à la table et la pose dessus, mettant enfin fin au baiser. Elle n'ose plus le regarder , alors il prend son visage entre ses mains et la force à lui faire face. Elle ne trouve qu'une seule chose à dire.

-Tu vas vraiment me laisser tranquille ?

-Tu as perdu le pari, réplique-t-il, et puis, est-ce que tu en as vraiment envie ?

-Oui.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Derek, Tu es vraiment…

-Irrésistible ? Bien sûr, vue que la plus jolie fille de la maison est à moi.

-Un macho de première ! Primo : je n'appartient à personne, et surtout pas à toi ! Deusio : je suis la seule fille de la maison pour le moment !

A ces mots, Casey courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Derek passa sa dans l'escalier et hurla :

-Ton gage pour le pari sera de m'embrasser comme ça tous les matins jusqu'au retour des parents.

Il obtint pour seule réponse un hurlement inarticulé.


	6. coups de fil

Edwin appréhendait la fin du voyage en train. Jusqu'à là, Lizzie et lui avait pût s'éviter tout en continuant à faire semblant. Il lui avait suffit de servir ce bobard à Tom et à Peter, des garçons avec qui il partageait sont compartiment, pour qu'ils le croient. C'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi mentirait-il ? Mais à la sortie du train, il ne pourrait plus éviter sa demi-sœur, et ils seraient obligés de se comporter comme un couple. En pensant cela, Edwin se sentit blêmir, et ces ce moment que choisi un mono pour les appeler. Il fallait qu'ils rejoignent les autres à l'entrée du wagon. Lizzie discutait avec ses nouvelles copines. Quand il arriva, elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda comme si elle attendait quelque chose de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné. Prends ma main, articula-t-elle silencieusement. Il prit une grande inspiration,remplissant ses poumons de l'air pas tout à fait frais du train, et prit doucement, en détournant le regard, la main de sa demi-sœur. Il ne remarqua pas la gêne de Lizzie, mais juste que sa peau était douce et que sa main était parfaitement à sa place dans la sienne. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était que LIZZIE, pourtant !

Plus tard en rangeant ses affaires dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses amis tout neuf, et en essayant de ne pas écouter leurs questions toutes plus idiotes les une que les autres sur sa relation avec sa demi-soeur, il tomba sur le portable que lui avait prêté son père en cas de problème. Il le fixa un instant, soupira, se dit après tout pourquoi pas, l'empocha, et annonça qu'il allait dans les toilettes. Après avoir vérifié que celle-ci était bien vide, il s'enferma dans une cabine et tapa le numéro de portable de son frère.

-Quoi ? Derek avait l'air endormi. Etrange, lui qui avait prévu de faire plein de choses avec Sam avant la rentrée. Bah, c'était Derek, pas étonnant qu'il fasse la grasse mat'.

-C'est Edwin. J'ai un problème.

-Vas-y, raconte, mais t'as intérêt à ce que ça prenne pas trois plombes, dit son frère en soupirant. Connaissant Ed il n'allait pas pouvoir se rendormir aujourd'hui.

-Et bien voilà. Dans le train, il y avait une fille bizarre, Pansy, qui a craqué sur moi. Vu qu'elle me plaisait pas et qu'elle voulait pas le comprendre, je suis parti me cacher en courant.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu as fui devant une fille ? Edwin ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui le faisait rire, il n'y avait vraiment rien de drôle. Ce qu'il fit remarqué à son frère. Celui-ci ne répondit rien, mais s'esclaffa encore plus fort.

-Marres-toi, Marres-toi. Je suis que savoir que je suis obligé de faire semblant de sortir avec Lizzie pour me débarrasser de Pansy te feras rire encore plus ! répliqua Edwin, de mauvaise humeur. Le rire de Derek s'arrêta net.

-Tu sors avec Lizzie ?

-Pour de faux, se hâta de rectifier Edwin.

-Ed, j'ai embrassé Casey. Et par pour de faux. Donc tu peux me le dire. Tu fais vraiment semblant ?

-Tu as embrassé Casey ! Répéta son petit frère, choqué.

-Oui. Et si tu le dit à papa ou à Nora tu es mort ! Alors, tu fais semblant ou pas ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas. A ce moment de la discussion, il entendit un cri qui venait de derrière son frère. Un genre de « DEREK ».

-C'est Casey, tu me tiens au courant, d'accord ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son frère avait raccroché. Comme d'habitude, Derek ne lui avait pas été d'une grande aide. Un peu bizarre, en plus.

Pendant ce temps, son grand frère se faisait engeuler.

-Tu as choisi les mêmes cours que moi ! Tu avais promis que tu ne le ferais pas ! Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille des fois ? T'es vraiment chiant, tu le sais ça ?

Là,ses larmes se mirent à couler. Du dos de sa main, il les essuya, puis il l'a prit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs s'arrêtent. Elle releva enfin sa tête, et il lui murmura :

-Calmes toi, je te promet que je ne m'occuperai pas de toi. Tu seras tranquille.

-Non, dit-elle en agrippant son t-shirt, non…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Personne ne sait rien. Tu me dois un baiser, au fait.

-Hein ?

-Tu as perdu. Il faut toujours tenir ses promesses. Pas vrai ?

-Vrai.

Elle détacha ses mains du dos de son t-shirt, en attrapa le col, le forçant à se pencher juste assez pour que leurs bouches soient à même niveau. Elle se sentit obliger de préciser qu'elle ne faisait cela que pour le pari, ce a quoi il répondit par un grognement. Le téléphone sonna, et Casey se rua pour décrocher. A la fin de la discussion, elle se tourna vers Derek, l'air horrifiée.

-C'était Lizzie. Elle… elle…

-Elle fait semblant de sortir avec Edwin ? C'est pas bien grave.

-Non ! Elle pense être amoureuse d'Edwin !

-Oh. D'accords…


	7. Inquiétude

Dans une chambre d'hôtel, au Mexique.

Il bailla, s'étira et sortit un bras du lit. Sa main trouva le portable de Nora, posé bien en évidence sur la table de nuit. Il se rappela alors qu'hier ils avaient pensé à téléphoner à leurs enfants, mais qu'ils avaient rapidement modifier leurs projets, finissant la soirée au lit. Il sourit puis regardant sa montre, fit un rapide calcul. Oui, pourquoi pas… Nora bougea à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

-J'allai appeler les enfants, pour prendre des nouvelles, répondit-il avec un léger soupir. Elle soupira.

-S'il y a un problème, ils nous préviendront. George leva un sourcil. Devant son air dubitatif, elle rectifia : Enfin, les filles nous préviendront.

Résidence des Macdonald-Venturi.

Casey tournait en rond en grommelant, tandis que Derek s'était affalé, totalement scié par ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer, dans son fauteuil.

-Arrête tout de suite, grogna-t-il.

-Et pourquoi ? Elle s'était tournée vers lui, et avait hurlé sa question. Son demi-frère vit bien qu'elle était au bord des nerfs, mais il ne se sentit pas d'humeur à la ménager.

-Tu m'empêches de penser.

-Depuis combien de temps tu penses ? demanda-t-elle avec colère. J'en ai assez, ajouta-t-elle , j'appelle maman. Derek lui saisit le poignet, et la fixa, les yeux sérieux.

-Pour lui dire quoi, chuchota-t-il. Que ta petite sœur est amoureuse d'Edwin ou que tu m'as embrassé ? Ou pourquoi pas que tu as couvert Emily qui sortait avec le meilleur ami de son copain ? Alors, Casey, tu penses que Nora doit être au courant de tout ça ? Parce que si tu veux, on peut tout lui raconter.

­-Non… Elle s'assit dans le canapé. Non…

-On est d'accord.

-Mais je n'étais pas responsable de tout ça.

-Ah bon ? Je suis certain que si tu n'avais pas voulu le faire, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Casey se tourna vers lui. Il affichait un sourire goguenard. Tu ne peux pas me résister, ajouta-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant.

-Que tu crois ! dit-elle en riant et en lui lançant un des coussins qui décoraient le canapé.

Il le réceptionna et le renvoya à l'expéditeur. Les coussins volèrent rapidement à travers tout le salon, jusqu'à ce que Casey, qui s'était rapprochée pour tenter une attaque par derrière, _tomba_ carrément sur son demi-frère. Ils étaient allongés sur le sol, les visages face-à-face, essoufflés par l'effort. Elle se mit à rire, et il la suivit dans son hilarité. Elle reprit son sérieux et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il arrêta lui aussi de rire, surpris. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, aussi légères et douces qu'une plume. Elle plongea ses mains dans les cheveux presque roux de Derek, tandis qu'il entoura sa taille de ses bras. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche, l'invitant à approfondir le baiser. Il s'exécuta et en profita pour les faire rouler sur le sol d'un coup de hanche, passant ainsi au-dessus d'elle. Doucement, alors qu'elle continuait à jouer avec ses cheveux, il passa une main sous son débardeur, caressant la peau de son ventre. Il sentit plus qu'il ne l'entendit gémir, et ce fût à ce moment qu'un toussotement amusé les interrompit.

Ils sursautèrent tout les deux et se tournèrent vers l'entrée, d'où provenait le son. Emily se tenait devant la porte et elle semblait avoir du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Tentant de reprendre contenance, Derek se leva et tendit une main à Casey pour lui permettre de faire de même.

-Je suis désolée, dit Emily, les yeux pétillants, la porte était ouverte, alors…

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? demanda Derek, de mauvaise humeur.

-Je me suis dit que je n'avait pas été franche avec toi, alors j'étais venue m'excuser. Mais je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, et…

-Oui, c'est ça, au revoir, dit Derek en la poussant dehors et en fermant la porte. Ils l'entendirent éclater de rire juste derrière. Casey lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

-Et si nous continuions, murmura-t-elle.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas responsable de ça ?

-J'ai menti, dit-elle en lui prenant la main, pour monter les escaliers.


	8. Révélation

Et voila, c'est la fin. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont suivis cette histoire, et merci à : lili, Dan, fjudy, Chouchou.S, lily forever, MissDasey, Doudoulce, Mimi, Caroooo, t0lena et bibii pour leur reviews. Merci vraiment beaucoup.

* * *

Casey ouvrit les yeux et sourit en se tournant vers Derek, encore endormi. Il avait l'air presque innocent, quand il dormait. Casey, même si elle savait qu'innocent n'était pas exactement le mot qui définissait Derek, ne pût que se sentir attendrie. Doucement, du bout du doigt, elle cueillit un cil sur sa joue et le souffla, souhaitant que cet instant dure toute sa vie (1). Elle allait se lever quand il lui saisit le poignet. Ils se fixèrent un moment, sans savoir que dire, et puis il se pencha vers elle, leurs deux nez se frôlant.

-Les enfants ! Nous sommes rentrés ! Vous êtes en haut ?

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ils restèrent figés trois secondes sous le coup de la surprise puis se repoussèrent violement et partirent à la recherche de leurs vêtements, étalés sur le sol de la chambre de Derek. Trop tard. George ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt.

-No…Nora ! hurla-t-il, apparemment paniqué.

Derek et Casey s'étaient assis sur le canapé face à leurs parents. Cela leur rappelaient certaines mises au point. Seulement, cette fois-ci, ils ne pensaient pas avoir fait de bêtises, alors que George et Nora avaient vraiment l'air en rogne. Une certaine gêne régnait dans le salon des Macdonald-Venturi. George arrêta enfin de tourner en rond et se tourna vers eux :

-Cela dure depuis combien de temps ?

-De quoi ? osa demander Derek. Qu'on se tourne autour ou qu'on couche ensemble ? Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête, l'air de ne pas remarquer la mauvaise humeur de son père.

-Arrête, murmura Casey en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ca fait une semaine qu'on flirte et on sort ensemble depuis hier.

-Mais…Mais vous ne sortiez pas chacun avec quelqu'un, demanda Nora d'une petite voix.

-C'est fini, répondit Casey en regardant sa mère.

-Bon, ça va, dit Nora avec un sourire hésitant.

-Mais…

-George, il faut que je te parle. Maintenant, dit-elle en désignant la cuisine du menton.

Restés seuls, Derek se tourna vers sa demi-sœur. Casey semblait au bord des larmes. Il lui saisit la main, la serrant doucement. Elle le regarda et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment en meilleur état qu'elle, malgré le fait qu'il essayait de sourire pour la rassurer. Elle lui caressa la joue, puis, en se rapprochant de lui, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Peu importe ce que diraient leurs parents, ils s'aimaient et cela leur suffisait. De la porte de la cuisine Nora sourit, heureuse du bonheur de sa fille. A côté d'elle, George souriait aussi. La vie était belle. Ils ne savaient pas qu'à leur retour de vacances, Edwin et Lizzie leur annonceraient qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

(1) Cette scène est inspirée de Family Mix, une série allemande (trouvable sur Youtube) que je conseille. Cette série parle aussi d'une famille recomposée et du remariage de Doris (psy, féministe et adepte du shamanisme) et de Metin (Turc parfaitement habitué à l'Allemagne et commissaire). Ils ont chacun deux enfants Léna et Nils pour Doris, Cem et Yagmur pour Metin. C'est Léna qui raconte. Et pour une fois, on a le droit à une vrai histoire d'amour entre un demi–frère et une demi-sœur!


End file.
